The Dawn of Chaos
by KINGCRASH1000
Summary: This is a story about how Drakath was created and how chaos started. I know that there is another story that Adventure Quest Worlds made for the origin of Drakath, but I decided to make another one. I rated it 6 plus because there is some violence in it. Let me know if you want a prologue about how The Alliance was created!
1. King Alteon

THE DAWN OF CHAOS

Chapter one: King Alteon

Alteon sat at a table, looking over some papers having to do with Swordhaven's taxes. Tomorrow, he would have his knights go out to the people who refused to pay. Alteon put aside the papers and looked out the glass window to the town below. All the streets were bustling with activity. Vendor owners were calling out and people were coming and going. He saw some slimes in an alleyway below. _I'll have to exterminate those_ he thought. Overall, life was good in the kingdom of Swordhaven. Alteon was ready to get back to work when suddenly he heard a deep, trumpeting noise in the distance. Then came the thundering sound of hooves and the sound of running feet. Alteon knew only one thing that that could mean… an army was coming to attack Swordhaven. But this did not sound like any regular army Alteon knew. Intermingled with the sound of hoof beats and feet was the sound of clacking bones. Because of this, he knew only one person this army could be commanded by… it was Sepulchure, the lord of the undead.


	2. Sepulchure

Chapter two: Sepulchure

Sepulchure strode while his massive army charged ahead of him. He looked out at the mass of white skeletons and skeletal horses out of the eyeholes of his armor. _Alteon will soon find out that he is not as powerful as he thinks he is _Sepulchure thought. One of his scouts ran up to him. "Eeeeeeeakl don nad ot" it screeched, which Sepulchure knew meant "the enemy have spotted us!" Sepulchure hoped that they could surprise Alteon, but it did not matter. "Burn all the buildings in the town." Sepulchure said in the language of the undead, grinning with pleasure behind his helmet, picturing the townspeople's reaction when everything was on fire. Sepulchure looked ahead and saw that the town was aflame already. Sepulchure watched the villagers run, screaming and mostly being slaughtered by his army. Then, on all sides of the town square, Alteon's knights started pouring in. Some of them were guiding the villagers to safety. Sepulchure's army was caught off guard. _It seems like Alteon just mustered his forces. _More knights came through the castle's gates. Even though Sepulchure had more strength in numbers, Alteon's army was more skilled at fighting than his army, so the battle was pretty much even. Sepulchure kept walking on, killing a few of Alteon's soldiers as he went. Now, the further he walked, the more the fighting thinned out. He was closer to Alteon every step he took. He could feel his presence. He could not see him but he could feel- Sepulchure heard a voice behind him say "surprise!"


	3. Chaos

Chapter three: The Beginning of Chaos

Alteon knew he could not kill Sepulchure because both of them were invincible besides for one spot. Alteon took advantage of Sepulchure being stunned by doing two sideways sweeps on both sides and one jab in the center of his chest in the blink of an eye. This made Sepulchure fly to the other side of the square and smash his head against the pavement. Sepulchure rose up from the ground with several dents in his armor and then use telekinesis to throw Alteon to the pavement. Alteon got up with blue light surrounding his body and red light was surrounding Sepulchure's. "It is time that I end this, once and for all" said Alteon. "It wont be you who will come out to be the victor." Said Sepulchure's voice, which sounded like a volcano. They both charged at each other with battle cries. The sound of the two swords clashing together was deafening. Both strained with their swords pressed against the other's sword. The red and blue lights started intertwining like two snakes coiling around them. Both lights mixed together and combined into purple and smashed down onto the earth in front of them in a pillar. The pillar faded and revealed a man with black wings outstretched to the sky. He had purple shoulder guards with spikes sticking out of them. He had black hair and also a gigantic dark purple sword. In his armor was what looked like an eye, but it was alive. "I am Drakath, ruler of chaos" he said and then he vanished


End file.
